Revelations
by coldfusion9797
Summary: With Brax in jail, Heath and Casey are getting to know each other in a totally new way. Heath/Casey. Begins late October 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! This is a slash fic of the incestuous variety, you better not read on if that irks you. Oh yeah, and there will probably be swearing and violence too :D**

**AN: I wrote this one for a friend who has Heath/Casey feels, you know who you are :) Hope you enjoy this buddy! **

Heath and Casey had never been close. To an outsider that might seem like a ridiculous statement but the more Heath thought about it the more he realised it was true. Brax had always acted as a buffer between them and now that he was gone Heath found the idea of dealing more directly with Casey a little daunting. It was almost like getting to know Casey all over again, and you know what? Casey wasn't a little kid anymore. In this new relationship, if Heath wanted Casey to know something, he had to tell him. And if he wanted to know something about Casey, he had to ask. It wasn't that he liked Brax more than Casey, it was just that they had more in common. Brax was only a couple of years older than Heath, they had grown up together, but Casey had always been the little one. He'd had a different upbringing to them, because they had been there to take care of him like no one had looked after them. Not that that had stopped Brax and Casey from brotherly bonding, they just seemed to understand each other. In a way this new way of dealing with Casey made him feel almost like a stranger to Heath. Right now Casey was helping Heath study and that in itself was strange, and Heath found he couldn't concentrate with all this weird shit running around in his head. He glanced at Casey, it was a surreal feeling to realise your little brother was also a person, a person that you didn't really know. Maybe he could fix that. Maybe all they needed to do was talk.

"Hey Case?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you think it's wrong not to be happy once you've got everything you wanted?" This was something that had been bugging Heath lately. His marriage to Bianca wasn't quite as fulfilling as he'd thought it would be. Maybe the problem was that their lives had changed and what he'd once thought he wanted didn't apply anymore. Or maybe they were too busy and spent too much time apart. Or maybe it was that he had never actually known what he wanted. Or then again, maybe he was just hard to please...though Heath had never thought of himself that way.

"I dunno Heath," Casey shrugged. "Why? Aren't you happy?"

"I dunno," Heath shrugged in return, "I know I should be happy..." It was the best answer he could come up with.

"That sounds like a no to me," Casey observed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that's the thing..." Heath knew he was being a total nutter, after all the drama they'd had in their lives he should be content to have everything on track. Maybe it was the fact that Brax was locked up that couldn't let him be truly happy...but that was a contentious issue, because Brax had done this to himself, he'd gotten away with murder and then he'd confessed. And what all that boiled down to was that Brax had chosen to abandon them...

"Heath?"

"Sorry," Heath said, shaking his head slightly to dissipate his anger at Brax. He didn't wanna take it out on Casey, the one person in the world who could really understand Brax's betrayal. Anyway, he was sure his dissatisfaction had nothing to do with Brax.

"C'mon Heath, talk to me," Casey said with concern, fixing his blue eyes on Heath, "something's bothering you. Maybe I can help..." Heath was grateful to Casey for wanting to try, but how could he help when there wasn't really a problem? This was ridiculous, Heath was being an idiot, but how did he back out of this now when Casey was looking at him like that? Looking at him like he...wanted to kiss him. The thought came unbidden but then Heath knew he was right because Casey was leaning in to do just that. Heath froze, what the hell were you supposed to do when your brother was going to kiss you? Swear? Run? Hit him? Casey's lips brushed Heath's lightly and the sparks caused by that brief touch gave Heath his answer, and it was simple really, you kissed him back. Heath closed the small distance between their mouths, and moved his lips slowly against Casey's, testing, feeling more pleasure with every shiver this kiss sent through him, more sure of his actions with every second that passed. The feel of Casey's lips, warm and willing against his own, opened a world of possibilities to Heath. Could this be what he'd been waiting for? Heath pulled Casey closer, crushing their mouths together. He revelled in Casey's responsiveness, the way his mouth moved against Heath's with determination, with need, the way he slid his hand into Heath's hair, the way he fought to deepen the kiss. Heath's mind screamed more and Casey seemed to have the same idea because now Casey's tongue in his mouth. A thrill ran through Heath at the feeling of Casey's warm, slick tongue sliding over his own. Holy fuck, who'd have thought it? That this of all things could feel sooo damn good? So utterly satisfying... They had shared so much of their lives, maybe they were meant to share this too...it was his job to look after Casey now, he'd prove to Brax he could do it, take care of their little brother...

"Shit," Heath said as he broke their contact. It did not matter how amazing this made him feel, he shouldn't...

"What?" Casey said, the word coming out thrillingly breathy. No, Heath shouldn't be thinking things like that. This was so not allowed...

"Shit, shit, shit. I shouldn't have done that-"

"Heath?"

"I'm sorry, let's just forget it okay? Pretend it never-"

"Heath!" When Heath stopped freaking out long enough to actually focus on Casey he saw that Casey wasn't angry at all, in fact he was happy. His freshly-kissed mouth was quirked up in the barest hint of a smile and his eyes were shining with amusement.

"Yeah?" Heath ventured and he could've sworn he caught a glimpse of the devil before Casey answered.

"Just shut up and kiss me again..."


	2. Chapter 2

Heath woke to realise he wasn't in his own bed...and that the person beside him wasn't Bianca. Simultaneous waves of relief and dread swept through him. And both were followed by guilt. He shouldn't be glad he wasn't with Bianca and he certainly shouldn't be here with the person who was currently wrapped around him. Letting his eyes wander to Casey's sleeping form, Heath's blood turned to ice when he saw Casey's innocent face. He looked so peaceful now but how long would that last when he woke and remembered what they'd done? Heath didn't move, because he couldn't without disturbing Casey, and delaying the inevitable seemed like a pretty fucking good idea right now. Oh Mother of God, he'd slept with his little brother... _Fucked him into the mattress more like it_, a gleeful voice whispered in his thoughts, one that could only belong to the devil on his shoulder. Fuck! He shouldn't have done this, it was beyond wrong. _So wrong its right?_ the devil whispered. No, the rational part of his mind argued. So what if Casey had begged him to do it? So what if he'd never felt more satisfied in his life? The simple fact was you aren't supposed to screw your little brother! Casey stirred and Heath saw his opportunity. As quickly as he could, Heath disentangled his limbs from Casey's to make his escape but then Casey's arm was around him, pinning him to the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Casey said with a lazy smile, shifting to press more of his weight on Heath and preventing further escape attempts.

"Casey I..."

"I'm not some whore you can fuck and throw away in the morning," Casey said, blue eyes sparkling with delight, "I'm your brother, I deserve better."

"You think I don't know that?" Heath said, trying his best not to freak-the-fuck-out completely. Did Casey have to actually say it? But really what did it matter? Whether he said it or not, the fact that they were brothers wasn't gonna change.

"So make it up to me," Casey purred, "you hurt my feelings..." But judging by the look on his face, Casey's feelings were anything but hurt.

"What do you want me to do?" Heath asked, slightly intimidated by Casey's forwardness.

"Use your imagination Heath..." Casey said, before leaning down to press kisses to Heath's chest.

"Casey, I'm not sure..." Heath trailed off, knowing there was a reason he should put a stop to this but unable to think of one when Casey's mouth found his nipple, sucking and teasing the sensitive bud with his tongue. It felt amazing but wasn't there a reason it shouldn't? Heath found it impossible to think as Casey continued to lick his way up Heath's chest, every swipe of his tongue washing more of Heath's hesitation away. Eventually Casey's mouth came to a stop next to Heath's ear, his breath hot on Heath's skin as he whispered into it.

"C'mon Heath, give me something here...you weren't shy last night." Casey pulled back to look at Heath, his eyes hooded and full of lust. God, a minx, that's what Casey was and Heath was helpless against him.

"You can't possibly wanna, you know...again_ already?" _Heath regretted it the instant he said it, if that didn't make him sound totally full of himself, nothing did. But as far as he knew last night had been Casey's first time with a bloke, though Casey did seem to be quite prepared and knowledgeable and had even had the presence of mind to clean them up afterwards. Heath himself had been stripped of all higher brain function by the time they were done. It had been his first time with a bloke too, but, well...he wasn't the one that did the taking...oh boy, why couldn't he just turn his thoughts off like he had last night?Casey smiled a knowing smile, he hadn't missed Heath's seemingly egotistical comment.

"No," Casey smirked, "I wanna blow you. You gonna let me?" Did Heath think forwardness before? Because he meant coyness, if it was to be compare to this... "I promise it'll be the best you've ever had." What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"How much practice have you had?" Again Heath regretted his words instantly. He did _not_ need to know how many other dicks Casey's mouth had been wrapped around.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Casey laughed, before throwing the sheet back and positioning himself. Was Heath really gonna let him do this? Casey threw him one last devilish look before he wrapped his hand around Heath's swelling cock and lowered his head. Apparently, the answer was yes.

xxx

Casey wiped the back of his hand across his mouth to remove the cum he'd spilled there. And if it wasn't one of the most erotic things Heath had ever seen...

"Not bad for a first try huh?" Casey said cockily, clearly convinced that Heath had loved every fucking second of it. And you know what? He wasn't wrong, even if he was a tormenting little shit. Nothing had ever felt so good. How the hell was Heath ever supposed to say no to him again?


	3. Chapter 3

Casey looked good in red, really good. They'd come in to work early to make sure everything was ready for the new classes starting this morning. They had everything sorted and now there was nothing left for Heath to do but wait until the first clients arrived in...a half hour he saw with dismay after consulting his watch. Ah well, as Heath watched Casey he was pretty sure he could fill in the time. Casey moved about, triple checking the equipment, but they totally had this covered, they made a good team, Casey needed to relax. Heath found himself studying little details about Casey, things like how his eyes were a lovely blue that lightened in the centre...and now those eyes were focused on him.

"Heath?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring..."

"Well don't," Casey commanded before walking away. Well, that harsh response certainly snapped Heath out of his dreamy admiration. Fuuuck, how bloody stupid was he? Why had he expected that Casey would be as keen as he was to continue this after the initial novelty had worn off? There must be something wrong with Heath for him to think so. _Not really, you certainly didn't imagine the way he writhed beneath you and begged for more..._ Gah, that so wasn't helping. Heath shook his head and stood up. He didn't want this to sit awkwardly between them, apart from anything else that had happened, or might happen between them, Heath felt that without Brax here that maybe they had finally been given a chance to properly get to know each other, and it was an opportunity he didn't want to pass him by. And with that thought Heath followed Casey into the office, intending to apologise for pushing this and to make sure everything was still okay between them.

"Casey I-"

"Heath, c'mon," Casey cut him off, his irritation with Heath obvious in his tone, "this is work, drop it alright." Casey fixed Heath with a serious look then, one that clearly said Heath needed to back off now. But Heath couldn't, he had to make sure things were right between them before he left this room.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"I'm pretty sure I can guess, I have a good imagination..."

"Yes you do..." Heath said, barely winning the battle to keep the smile off his face. Sure, it wasn't the smartest thing to say under the circumstances but c'mon, Casey had left himself wide open for that one.

"Damnit Heath! It's hard enough to keep my hands off you without you looking at me like that." So that was it. Heath lost this time, unable to stop the smile that curled his lips. Casey groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair when he realised the mistake he'd just made. But his chagrin didn't last, Casey lost the battle too, and a defeated smile appeared on his face.

"I came in here to apologise for pushing you into something you don't want, but I see it's not really necessary..." They moved at the same time, but Heath was quicker. He met Casey in a heated kiss and managed to push him back, trapping him between himself and the desk. All Heath knew was that he wanted Casey and he wanted him now. He pushed Casey harder, and Casey heeded him, moving to sit on the desk and sliding back as far as he could without breaking their kiss. Heath felt Casey tugging at his shirt so he quickly pulled it off and discarded it, wanting Casey to have all the access he desired for that hot mouth of his. A sudden crash interrupted them, bringing them to their senses, they'd knocked a pencil holder off the desk, its contents scattering loudly across the floor.

"Fuck," Casey hissed, shoving Heath back and standing up. Immediately he set about straightening the papers on the desk. Heath watched him dumbly, struggling to shift from one mindset to the other. Casey must've finished with the desk because now he turned on Heath.

"What are you standing there for?" he barked, swooping down and grabbing Heath's shirt off the floor. "Put that on," he said urgently, shoving it at Heath and crouching down to pick up the spilled pens and pencils. Heath pulled his shirt back on, his mind beginning to function once more. Shit, they were at work and they had clients arriving for classes soon...

xxx

Several agonizing hours later they actually managed to make it through the front door before Casey wrapped his arms around Heath and began to kiss him good and proper. It was a funny feeling to have to reach up kiss someone and Heath refused to stand on tiptoes like a girl, so he pulled Casey down to him.

"God, I thought today would never end..." Casey said as he slid his hands under Heath's singlet.

"Uh-huh," Heath agreed wholeheartedly. All day he'd been mentally undressing Casey and now he could do it for real.

"Heath? Are you over here?" came Bianca's voice from just outside the door. Hastily they broke apart, and just in time, as Bianca stepped through the door.

"Hey babe," Heath said, hoping Bianca didn't hear the guilty over-enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hi," she returned with a smile. "Did you have a good day at work?" She stepped straight into his personal space and slid her arms around his waist.

"Yeah," Heath managed to say before she pressed her lips to his. She pulled back with a frown and for a moment he thought she'd tasted Casey's kiss on his mouth.

"Didn't you shower before you left work?" She said wrinkling her nose up and taking a step back. "Your clothes are still all sweaty."

"I'm a man babe, I'm allowed to be sweaty after a hard day's work," Heath joked, hoping it would distract her from questioning him further. He couldn't very well say 'I didn't shower because we just wanted to get back here as quickly as we could to make out, and anyway we were totally gonna shower _after_...'.

"Well," she said with a flirtatious smile, "I guess it's a problem we can fix." She reached down and took his hand and Heath had to resist the urge to pull away. "We'll see you later Casey," she said as she started to pull Heath after her. Heath hated that Casey had to see this but what could he do besides go along with her?

"Seeya," Casey called after them. Heath had only a moment to look back at his brother, mouthing 'sorry' to him as he followed his wife to their flat.

xxx

"Now," Bianca said as she pulled Heath's singlet off, "let's get you outta these dirty clothes..."

Heath was already hard from his encounter with Casey and he didn't need her to see that.

"You're right, it's gross, I'll only be five minutes," Heath said dashing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He leaned back against the door for a moment to gather himself. What the hell was he doing? He'd just turned down a shower with his hot wife because he was fixating on hooking up with his brother. He seriously needed his head read. Heath quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and climbed in under the hot spray, though maybe a cold shower would be more appropriate.

"Heath? What's the matter with you?" Bianca called through the door.

"Nothing babe," he called back as cheerfully as he could, "I won't be long."

xxx

Later that evening, after an awkward couple of hours where they'd tried to say all the right things which just seemed to fall flat, Heath climbed into bed beside Bianca, and he was certain he was going to hell. Though his body was here his mind was elsewhere and he couldn't even bring himself to touch Bianca, let alone anything else, but he knew she would expect it. He lay still, hoping she would just fall asleep and leave him alone, and even that made him feel guilty as hell.

"Heath?" she said tentatively into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" He felt terrible when he heard the uncertainty in her voice, Bianca was usually so strong and confident. A half-hearted 'yeah' was the best he could manage. He felt her shift a fraction closer.

"Is...is it me?"

"What? No. I just had a tough day at work." It was true, keeping his hands off Casey was exhausting. He felt her hand slide over his chest as she moved closer still.

"Then show me Heath." And he did, because he she was his wife and he was her husband and that was what they were supposed to do.

xxx

Heath got up very early the next morning and slunk out of his marriage bed, feeling horribly guilty for sleeping with his wife and that in itself should've told him how hopelessly fucked up this situation was. He headed to the beach, surfing had always been the best way for him to clear his head. He had a lot to think about. Bianca's interruption last night had forced him to consider his relationship with her. They'd been through a lot together and he felt like he owed her more than a simple 'it's over' from out of the blue. The beach was empty when he arrived, except for one other person, it appeared Casey had had the same idea. Heath tried not to think about how Casey had felt last night, it was too unsettling. As Casey approached him, Heath knew the guilt was all over his face and that Casey would know exactly what he'd done. Casey looked hurt for a moment but then he pushed it away, fixing Heath with a serious look, one that said he wasn't to be argued with.

"It doesn't matter." That was the understatement of the year and Heath couldn't let it go.

"Case I-" Heath began but Casey held his hand up to silence him.

"Seriously Heath, this thing we have, don't let it ruin your life, there's no need to screw your marriage up over it." Heath was speechless, there were so many things wrong with what Casey had just said. For starters this was much more than a 'thing' to Heath, and he'd hoped Casey knew that. And Casey had reminded Heath that their new relationship was unacceptable to society. It could never be more that what they had now, not to mention he was discussing his marriage with his lover. He was cheating on someone but wasn't even sure who. Was it the first person he'd made a commitment to, or the one he cared more about, that he was betraying? But the worst one was that Casey thought being with him had the potential to ruin Heath's life, but loving Casey could never do that. They stood silently as Heath thought it over and then he remembered he wasn't the only one with a woman in his life. What Casey was telling him was that he wasn't going to leave Tamara, and really why should he? It wasn't news to Heath that Casey didn't take this as seriously as he did, and there could be no future for them anyway.

"And you have Tamara." Heath said it to let Casey know he'd understood. Of course it was up to Casey to make his own decisions in regards to that relationship. Heath wasn't gonna be the reason Casey lost her again.

"Yeah," Casey said, his face unreadable now.

"Yeah," Heath echoed, neither of them sounding certain in their convictions but what were they supposed to do apart from what they were doing? The world would never let them be.

"Now," Casey said pulling himself from his reverie, "are we gonna stop being girls and go for a surf?" That sounded like a pretty good idea to Heath.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamara looked up to see Casey walk into Angelo's, and he didn't look too happy. She hadn't expected him back so soon, he'd gone to see Brax, it must've been a quick visit. She went to him, wanting to check if he was okay.

"Hey Casey, how was Brax?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why Casey, what happened?" She pressed, resting her hand on his arm. He was obviously distressed, maybe she could help.

"Nothing," he said, shaking her off, "I said I didn't wanna talk about it."

"Casey please," she insisted, "something's wrong, maybe I can help."

"Jesus Christ Tamara, drop it would ya! I don't need your help!" She took a step back, Casey was frightening when he was angry and he was certainly angry now.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Maybe we can-"

"Is Heath here?"

"No, I'm not sure where he is. Why don't you just come and sit down for a minute..." She tried again to soothe him. She reached for his hand, to lead him to a table but he pulled away from her.

"I said I don't need your help alright! Just leave me alone!"

"Casey..."

"I mean it, don't come near me again. We're done." Casey was being completely irrational, he couldn't really mean that, could he?

"Alright Casey, that's enough," Kyle said, coming to stand by Tamara, she was grateful for the support.

"It sure is," Casey shot back, "you can have her." And then he turned and left, leaving Tamara with no clue what she'd done to deserve this.

xxx

**Have to work back late...again. Don't wait up. **

It wasn't a surprise, Heath had gotten a lot of messages like this one from Bianca lately. These Mangrove River kids were taking up a lot of her time now...and that was a good thing. Since the night Bianca had almost caught him with Casey, Heath hadn't been able to touch her again. It felt wrong, like he was betraying Casey if he did. Heath had resolved to make it up to Bianca in other ways, and if he was honest, a lot of what he did was to ease his own guilt as well.

Heath's phone was still in his hand when it began to ring, it was his other brother. Even though Kyle was younger than him, he would never be Heath's 'little' brother.

"Hey Twilight."

"Heath," Kyle's tone put Heath on alert, he sounded pretty fired up, "have you talked to Casey today..."

xxx

"Casey?" Heath called as he walked in the front door. He'd just heard about Casey's very public dumping of Tamara and he wanted to check that he was okay. Silence followed but Heath decided to check Casey's room anyway, he knew what Casey could be like when he was upset. "Casey?" Heath said again, more softly this time as he slowly pushed Casey's bedroom door open. Heath had been right, Casey was in here and the sight of him broke Heath's heart. Casey was sitting on his bed, pushed back against the bed head, knees drawn up. His head was bowed and he'd wrapped his arms around himself to hide his face and make himself as small as possible. Who was he trying to hide from? He looked so young and so broken and Heath was ready to do anything it took to make him whole again. "Case...mind if I come in?" he ventured, not wanting to make this worse but seeing that Casey shouldn't be alone. Casey didn't speak, he just shook his head, his face still hidden. Heath wanted to comfort Casey but he was a little unsure on the protocol for consoling your brother over breaking up with his girlfriend when you were also your brother's lover. He wanted to touch Casey, wanted to hold him and decided to go ahead and do it unless Casey told him to stop. Heath lowered himself onto the bed and shuffled over until he was pressed against Casey's side. He slid his arm around Casey's shoulders and leaned down close to his ear. "You alright Case?" Heath said gently, "I heard about Tamara..."

"We broke up..." was Casey's muffled response.

"I know, you wanna talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about. I didn't wanna be with her anymore so I told her to get lost." There was definitely more to this than Casey was saying, he was obviously pretty upset, but Heath wasn't sure what to say so he just tightened his hold on Casey and waited for Casey to talk if he wanted to.

Eventually Casey lifted his head, turning to fix his eyes on Heath and now Heath could see how upset he really was.

"I went to see Brax today you know..." No, Heath hadn't known. It surprised him, Casey had been so opposed to going before today.

"It's not easy seeing him in there, is it?"

"I don't know..." Casey said turning his face away from Heath once more, "I couldn't go in. I got to the gates and I just couldn't do it, I couldn't go back in there. And I knew Brax was waiting for me, and I thought about how awful it is to be stuck in there on your own and I still couldn't do it..." Here Casey turned towards Heath, fisting his hand in Heath's singlet and resting his head on Heath's chest, "...I let him down, you know?"

"Oh Case," Heath said, bringing his hand up to stroke Casey's hair, "it's alright, you haven't let anyone down, Brax will understand." Casey remained silent for a while and Heath just wrapped his arms around him and let Casey feel whatever he wanted to, with the knowledge that he didn't have to experience it alone.

"Maybe it makes us even," Casey said bitterly after a while, "he left us and I left him waiting..." Fucking Brax, had he even spared a thought for how much his 'noble' confession would mess with Casey? You can't be someone's rock for nineteen years and then just fuck off and expect them to carry on regardless. But getting angry at Brax wouldn't help Casey now. What was done was done and Casey needed to move past it, or the anger would consume him.

"Let it go Case," Heath said into his little brother's hair, "he did what he thought was right."

"Right for who?"

"For him...and for us. He couldn't be the brother we needed with that guilt crippling him." With Heath's words Casey pulled back, fixing his big, blue eyes on Heath in a considering way.

"When did you get so smart?" he asked with a quizzical smile.

"I've always been this smart," Heath said, allowing a smile to curl his own lips now that Casey seemed to be feeling a little better, "I just hid it well before now." Casey's smile widened.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I've never really seen you before..." Casey mused, "isn't that weird?"

"Not really..." Heath replied, because it would be strange to feel like that about your brother except that Heath knew exactly what Casey meant. He was constantly being surprised by Casey these days.

"Heath?" Casey said reaching out and taking Heath's hand.

"Yeah?" Heath managed to say as Casey pressed his lips to Heath's palm. Only Casey could make a kiss on the hand so erotic, it was in the way he watched Heath so intently as he did so. He pulled his mouth away from Heath's hand, still watching Heath's face.

"You'll never leave me will you?" The innocent way he said it, coupled with the carnal look in his eyes, was utterly captivating, how could Heath ever walk away?

"Never." And Heath had never meant anything more in his entire life.

**AN:** **Love it? Hate it? Review it! Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It was visitor's day at the pen and Heath sat in the visitor's yard waiting for Brax. It had been a week since Casey's failed attempt to see Brax and though Heath was still mad at Brax he was determined not to make being locked up harder on his big brother by bringing it up. There was nothing any of them could do now to change the situation anyway. Brax appeared and Heath still couldn't get used to him in those bloody prison greens, it just wasn't how he was supposed to look. Brax sat down opposite him.

"Hey."

"Hey." And then the usual awkward silence ensued. You knew you were on a time limit and that there were all sorts of things you might say, but none of them seemed right.

"How's Casey?" Brax finally began, deflecting the conversation from either of them was a tactic they often used. Sometimes it was just easier to talk about other people.  
"He's good." _Really bloody good actually_ but that wasn't a path Heath should let his thoughts stray down at the moment.  
"Ricky said he broke up with Tamara, how's he taking it?"  
"He's okay. I think he was the one that broke up with her."  
"So what happened?"  
"I dunno," Heath lied because he couldn't very well say 'he decided he preferred fucking me instead'.

"Heath," Brax chastised, "please try to pay a little more attention to him." Heath doubted that was possible.

"I'm doing my best Brax." There, that wasn't even a lie.

"I know you are," Brax sighed. "How are things with you and Bianca?"

"Yeah good. We don't see each other as much as we should I 'spose, we're both pretty busy with work..." among _other_ things.

"You sure you're alright Heath?"

"Yeah, 'course I am. I'm not the one that's stuck in here, am I?"

"Yeah well I can't complain, three squares a day plus time in the exercise yard, it's like a holiday camp really."

"That crap might work on Ricky and Kyle but I know what it's like in here."

"So maybe I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough." Heath didn't push the subject, he knew it was easier not to think too hard about being inside when you were stuck here, so he decided to steer the conversation in a more positive direction.

"I passed my personal trainers course."

"Yeah? Good work Heath, I always knew you'd do alright if you ever settled down to anything."

"Thanks. I had a lot of help from Case and Dex but I guess that whole studying business wasn't too bad."

"I'm so glad you and Casey are making a go of running the gym together, it means I don't have to worry about you so much."

"You don't have to worry about us at all, we're doin' alright. Just worry about yourself okay? It's rough in here..." They fell into silence for a short time before Brax spoke again.

"Look, there's something I need to ask you, I was gonna leave it alone but I can't. Why hasn't Casey come to see me?" Wasn't it obvious?

"He's having a hard time with this Brax-"

"You said he was good-"

"And he is, except for this one thing. You know what a shit time he had of it when he was in here, he got stabbed for Christ's sake, it's just not as easy as booking a time to come and see you for him."

"I never really thought about it," Brax said as much to himself as to Heath.

"No, you didn't." Heath couldn't help the hostility that crept into his voice when he thought about how much this was messing with Casey.

"You got somethin' you wanna say to me?" With Brax's shitty tone all Heath's good intentions flew out the window.

"Yeah actually I do. I think you're a selfish pig for leaving us all. Barrett's been dead for a long time and you 'fessing up to ease your conscience doesn't bring him back or help the rest of us. Casey needed you and you abandoned him."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure ya are now that you're in here. It's not really a holiday is it?"

"No, no it isn't." Next thing they knew Brax was being hauled up by two guards.

"Come on Braxton, didn't you hear the bell?" As a matter of fact they hadn't.

"Heath, I really am sorry," was the last thing Brax said before they dragged him away.

xxx

Brax sat in his cell pondering what a stupid fucking idiot he'd been. Heath was absolutely right, getting himself locked up him here didn't bring Johnny Barrett back. And not only had he ruined his own life by confessing, he was dragging the rest of his family down with him, not to mention Ricky. Fuck! He shoulda thought this through more, what would another few weeks have hurt after thirteen years? But none of this was going to help, what he needed to do now was figure out a way to make this right. Surely, there had to be a way.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey had insisted on staying back late to catch up on some paperwork, so Heath had stayed back too. He busied himself with cleaning and repairing the equipment while he waited for Casey to finish. They actually made a pretty good team.

"Well, I'm done," Casey announced, stepping from the office and making a show of stretching.

"Hey Case, we're owning the shit outta this whole gym thing don't ya reckon?"

"Totally," Casey agreed with a smile.

"Indi was right you know, it's all thanks to my awesome people skills."

"I think she just said that to be nice."

"Oi!" Casey grinned when he got the reaction he was looking for.

"Anyway, it's obviously due to my outstanding administrative skills and excellent managerial qualities," Casey went on matter-of-factly.

"No way," Heath protested.

"Yes way."

"As if. What's a gym without people? Are we gonna teach the calculator to lift weights? It's definitely my motivational skills. I mean, who wouldn't want abs like these?" Heath lifted his shirt up to show them off. Satisfyingly, it took Casey more than a moment to raise his eyes to Heath's face. But when he did, the look in them was unimpressed, apparently Casey was a good actor.

"So basically our success is all because of how hot you are?"

"Basically," Heath shrugged, who was he to argue with an obvious truth?

"Uh-huh," Casey said slowly, acting as though he wasn't convinced, but then a mischievous smile crept onto his face. "Well I knew there had to be some perks to being with a personal trainer because there is no denying you are totally fit." That was more like it. "Now," Casey said, closing the gap between them, "I'm pretty sure we stared something here once that we never got to finish..." Heath's mind was cast back to the day they'd lost control in the office.

"Remind me, where were we again?" Heath asked lustfully.

"Well..." Casey purred, grabbing fistfuls of Heath's singlet and walking backwards into the office, pulling Heath with him, "...you had me pinned to the desk, and this..." Casey paused to pull Heath's singlet off, "was nowhere in the picture." He tossed the offending item of clothing away.

"I remember now," Heath said as Casey's lips found the bare skin of his chest. Both his mind and his body were quickly reverting to that state of urgency. Heath pushed Casey back and leaned in, capturing Casey's mouth in one of those heated kisses.

"What was next?" Casey asked feverishly, as Heath worked his lips down Casey's neck. Heath pulled back to look Casey in the eyes. He loved the unguarded look that Casey got in these moments. And for now it felt like they had all the time in the world to enjoy this.

"I'd say it's time to use that imagination of yours..."

xxx

Bianca was already in bed when Heath got home, hopefully she was already asleep.

"Why are you so late?" Na, she wouldn't be. It was amazing how quickly that brought Heath's high crashing down. It wasn't an unreasonable question on Bianca's part, but Heath still didn't want to have to answer it. He came home because he couldn't see another option, but it was getting harder and harder to do so, for a couple of reasons. The main one was that he'd rather be with Casey, but he also felt like a complete fucking asshole for what he was doing to Bianca. But wasn't there some saying about not being able to help how you feel? Was it his fault he'd fallen in love with Casey?

"We had some stuff to do at work." Should he point out that the time he came home without showering first she hadn't liked it?

"You and Casey," Bianca said and Heath didn't like her uppity tone.

"Yeah," he bit back.

"And you couldn't pick up the phone? I always message you when I'm going to be late."

"I'm sorry alright, I just didn't think of it." One late night really wasn't that big of a deal.

"You would have if it'd been one of your precious brothers waiting for you."

"What's that 'sposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like, you always put them first."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't do with my brothers. You don't know anything about it!" Or so Heath hoped. God, what if she suspected something?

"How dare you say that to me! I've put up with a lot of crap from you Braxton's!" She finished with emphasizing her point by hurling his pillow at him.

"Thanks," Heath said sarcastically as caught the pillow and then he headed for the couch. He settled down on the lumpy cushions, aware that the shittiest nights sleep he'd ever had was about to follow. Well that would have been if he could sleep at all. Heath huffed with frustration at the whole situation. He wasn't really angry at Bianca. He was angry at himself for lying to her, but mainly he was angry that he could never really have what he wanted. Even if he did leave Bianca, there was no real future for him and Casey. Casey, Casey, Casey...after an hour of tossing and turning and churning thoughts Heath couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and snuck next door, careful not to wake Ricky or Kyle. If he did get caught here in the morning it wouldn't be unusual, he did plenty of early morning trips over here to raid the fridge. Heath crept into Casey's room and climbed into bed beside him. He wrapped his arm around Casey and it felt so good to be this close to him again. He felt Casey stir and fumble about sleepily with Heath's hand, tucking it in close to his chest.

"Mmm Heath...took you long enough..." Casey mumbled. Heath didn't say anything, he just snuggled in closer behind Casey, glad that this wasn't going to be the crappy night he had anticipated after all.

**AN: So I can see that are few people are reading this story and I'd love to know what you think. How about leaving a review? Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fucking Montgomery bitch! Deep breaths, count to ten, that's what Heath's anger management counsellor had taught him, and losing his temper in the middle of the cop shop was not going to help anyone. Not him and not Casey, if he got himself into more trouble. The cops hauled him into an interview room, telling him to take a seat. Fucking hell, this was a seat he never thought he'd be in again, he really had worked hard to better himself, it wasn't fair. But now that the cops had dragged him in here they apparently had better things to do. They left him alone, cuffed to the table, with no idea what he'd done to land himself in here. No doubt it had something to do with the incident at the diner, but that psycho bitch was the one that had hit him, if anyone should be sitting here it should be her. Knowing he'd done nothing wrong should be a comfort, but he was a Braxton after all and that immediately made him guilty in the eyes of the police. The door opened and two cops entered the room, one took a seat opposite him and the other remained standing by the door.

"Now Mr. Braxton, can you please tell us what happened at the diner this afternoon between yourself and Ms. Montgomery?" So he'd been right.

"She was bad mouthing Bianca so I told her off." Whatever was, or wasn't, going on between him and Bianca had nothing to do with the fact that she was bloody good at her job and he'd be damned if he was going to let this Montgomery cow screw it up for her.

For most of the next hour he answered question after question until they finally got to the point.

"She claims you followed her from the diner and assaulted her."

"That's bullshit," Heath said with outrage, "I never went near her after she left."

"What did you do after you left?"

"Like I told ya a hundred times already, I went for a surf."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"No. I was alone."

"That's a shame Mr. Braxton, it means it's your word against hers."

"She's lying."

"She's not lying about the bruises..."

"She must've done it herself because I know I didn't do it."

"You really expect us to believe that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's a respected member of the community with no criminal record and you have a history of violent offences and no alibi." It didn't matter what Heath said, they'd already decided he was guilty. "Heath Braxton, you are being charged with assault occasioning actual bodily harm and will remain here until a time is set for a bail hearing." Jesus Christ, how had things turned to shit so quick? "We'll take you to a cell now." They pulled him up and held his arms as they led him from the room. It hardly seemed necessary he wasn't a bloody serial killer or something, and he did know how to walk. As they stepped into the main room of the station, Heath saw someone come rushing in the door. It was Casey, and by the looks of it someone was about to cop it. Unexpectedly, that someone turned out to be Heath.

"What did you do?" Casey said severely, accusation in his eyes.

"Nothing!" Heath shot back, Casey's anger putting him immediately on the defense, and the hurt he felt because Casey automatically assumed he was to blame fuelling his own anger. Heath slowly let out a breath, working hard to calm himself so he wouldn't give the cops a firsthand look at his temper. That was the last thing he needed.

"Then why are you here?" Casey continued with that irrational anger, "you said you wouldn't leave me!" And then Heath realised it was fear, not anger, that was causing Casey's behaviour.

"I'm not goin' anywhere Case, I promise. I didn't do this, they'll see that soon enough..." Heath held Casey's gaze, and in that moment only the two of them mattered. He watched Casey battle with this, saw the range of emotions play across his face and finally, thankfully, he saw Casey's acceptance, Casey's belief in him. And then Casey stepped forward and reached for him, sliding his hand behind Heath's neck. It was an intimate gesture but one that could be interpreted as brotherly affection easily enough. Heath wanted to reach for Casey too but the cops held his arms firmly by his sides. Casey looked deadly serious when he spoke his next words.

"You better not." For a moment, just a split second, Heath thought Casey might kiss him and it seemed like absolutely the right thing to do. It would seal their words, reaffirm their bond...but then Casey was pulling away.

"C'mon Braxton," one of the cops said harshly, pushing him to start walking again. Heath looked back at Casey, wanting nothing more than to shove these cops aside and go to him, but he kept his cool, knowing that the quickest way to get back to Casey was to cooperate. They led him to a cold, colourless cell, and locked him in, with nothing to do but pray that he could keep his promise to the person he loved most.

**AN: This chapter is based on a plot point from the show. In regards to this and the story as a whole, anything that doesn't fit in with canon is most likely intentional and I may also have taken liberties with the timelines. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Told ya, didn't I?" Heath said cheerfully as he fastened his seatbelt. In a stroke of uncharacteristic luck for a Braxton, it turned out that Tamara had seen him surfing at the time he'd supposedly been bashing The Sniper, giving him an alibi and forcing the police to drop the charges.

"Yeah..." Casey said, turning the key in the ignition, his tone not at all reflecting the cheerfulness of Heath's.

"Try not to be too excited about it," Heath stirred, punching Casey lightly on the arm.

"I won't," Casey said flatly. Heath took the hint and shut up. He thought Casey would be pleased, but right now he seemed anything but. Had Heath imagined the look Casey had given him earlier? The one that said Heath had no option but to be with him? They drove out of Yabbie Creek in silence. Heath opened his mouth to speak a few times but the hostility radiating from Casey made him think better of it. So Heath settled for watching Casey, he was captivating when he was angry after all. Casey stared straight ahead, watching the road and paying no attention to Heath at first. But eventually the weight of Heath's gaze was too much for him and he had to look. Heath grinned at him, pleased he'd had some effect on his little brother. But Casey went back to watching the road and Heath was too slow in deciphering the change that came over his face before Casey suddenly slammed the brakes on and pulled over to the side of the road. Heath was thrown forward and then back, relieved when the vehicle came to a stop still on its wheels rather than on its roof.

"Christ Casey, what are ya doin'? You coulda killed us..." Heath barked out, shocked more than anything at the suddenness of Casey's actions. Casey didn't answer, he just stared straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. "What's the matter with you?" Without a word Casey ripped his seatbelt off, and climbed out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" Heath said angrily as he climbed out of the vehicle, finally snapping at Casey, who was stalking away from him. "It wasn't my fault that psycho bitch made up a bunch of lies about me!" Casey stopped and spun around, fire in his eyes.

"I know! But I couldn't do it again! Not you as well as Brax!" Casey yelled as he headed back towards Heath. He came to stop right in front of Heath, pain more than anything in his blue eyes now. "Not you Heath, especially not you..." Casey finished, raising his hand as though he would touch Heath, but instead just letting it drop to his side once more. It bothered Heath.

"It's alright Case," Heath told him, resting his hand on Casey's shoulder, "nothing bad happened. I'm still here." He began to pull Casey to him, hoping to reassure him.

"But it could have and you're acting like it's no big deal," Casey said, shoving Heath's arm away. "I fucking hated seeing you in there..."

"You think I liked being in there any better?! It's my life that bitch tried to fuck up! You think that wasn't a kick in the guts after how hard I've worked to get everything on track?" God! Couldn't Casey see this wasn't entirely about him for once? Heath had been scared too. He thought if he did the right thing, lived a good life, this kinda crap wouldn't happen anymore. Heath was worked up now, his heart was racing and his breath had quickened...and Casey was looking at him in the darnedest way. _But you're not living a good life are you? _Huh? But there was no time to ponder that because Casey had shoved him against the truck and was kissing him desperately. Heath kissed back, working hard to hold his own as Casey tried to claim as much of him as he could. His hands were in Heath's hair, then moving down his chest, then sliding under his singlet... He ground against Heath, his thigh between Heath's legs as he pushed him forcefully again the vehicle, trapping him with his body, his hands, his mouth... The way Casey kissed him was as though he would swallow Heath, or crawl into him, and that way they would never be separated again. Heath agreed with the need but he also needed to breathe, and he thought his lungs might burst before Casey pulled away. In the end he had to push Casey back so he could take a gulping breath. Casey was panting too and he leaned forward again to rest his forehead against Heath's. 

"I'm sorry," Casey managed to say.

"Don't ever...be sorry...for that..." Heath said between breaths.

"No," Casey said with a breathy laugh, "never for that. But I am sorry for taking my anger out on you." Casey pulled back and looked at Heath seriously. "I was scared I'd lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere Case," Heath said, reaching up and cupping Casey's face, "how many times do I have to tell you that?" Casey smiled, a softer, warmer look filling his eyes now. He brought his hand up to cover Heath's and turned his head to press his lips against Heath's palm.

"I love you," he murmured against Heath's skin.

"I love you too," Heath said and oh how true it was. "Now let's go home so we can finish this properly."

"Alright," Casey said with a grin, reflecting Heath's own expression back at him. Screw the voice in his head, there's no way this didn't count as living a good life.


	9. Chapter 9

Never in his wildest dreams had Heath imagined he would be so relieved to see another bloke fucking his wife. But that was what he'd just walked into his flat to find and the relief flooding through him was undeniable. Finally, it was over. And the fact that Bianca had done the wrong thing too went a long way to dissipating Heath's own guilt, which lightened his mood considerably. Though, the sight of Zac's bare ass was something he could have lived without.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here," he called to them, "I'll come back later." Both their heads snapped round towards him at the sound of his voice. Heath shot them a grin before he headed back out the door. C'mon, the looks on their faces were pretty funny.

xxx

All Bianca's late nights made sense now. He had wondered what she could possibly have to do at school night after night. Heath sat on the beach pondering where to go from here. The obvious thing to do was annul their marriage. That would work for Bianca, and it was one less complication for Heath, but it wouldn't solve his problems like it would Bianca's. Without a word Bianca sat down beside him on the sand. It was a good thing that she'd come after him, they needed to have this conversation.

"Heath, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Bianca," she gave him a skeptical look. "Really," he told her sincerely, "it's a relief more than anything." She looked shocked for a moment before pulling herself together. "This has been going on for a while hasn't it?" She didn't deny it and there was his answer.

"You were never home..." she said softly. Heath knew it was true.

"I'm not blaming you, I'm glad it's over. I think we both knew it was coming, this marriage hasn't been working for a while now."

"I guess not," Bianca admitted, "it never really did, did it?" Heath shook his head in agreement.

"We never should've gone through with it. You were already falling for Maguire and I did the dirty on you with that cheap hooker..." It really was ridiculous that they'd followed through with it.

"The signs were there, weren't they?"

"Yeah." Heath couldn't help the smile that curled his lips, "and you knocking me out cold at our first wedding was another pretty big hint." She smiled a sad smile too and they fell into silence. Heath thought about the reason they had gone through with it, and he knew it had been for someone else's sake, not their own, that they'd tried to salvage their relationship. "I think we both felt we owed it to Rocco to try, but just because it didn't work, it doesn't mean we'll forget him, or that we loved him any less." A tear rolled down her cheek, he hadn't meant to make her cry, but maybe she should, this was goodbye after all. He slid his arm around her and pulled her against him, they could both do with the comfort.

"Heath...I really am sorry." Bianca rested her head on his shoulder and it was nice to be close to her this one last time.

"I know...so am I." It was the closest he would come to apologising to her for sins she'd never know about. They sat like that for a while watching the ocean and letting the knowledge that this was the end fill them. Eventually they stood up, ready to go their separate ways.

"Heath, I'll always love you, it's just different now." She gave him a peaceful smile and he was so glad that they could part as friends. It felt right after their shared heartache.

"Same goes for me babe," he told her before pressing his lips to her forehead. And then he watched her go, a weight lifted now that he didn't have to pretend with her anymore. He was so much more content now and he wanted her to be too. He didn't want her to carry any guilt over how her relationship with Zac had started, life was too short for that kind of bullshit.

"Hey Bianca," Heath called and she turned back to him, "tell Maguire he better do right by you or I'll bash him." He finished with a grin, one which she returned.

xxx

Heath dumped his duffle bag on the floor.

"I'm moving back here," he announced to Casey, Kyle and Ricky, who were sitting around the table eating dinner. They all looked at him questioningly. "Me and Bianca have called it quits."

"What happened?" Ricky asked, clearly shocked by Heath's statement.

"Mutual decision," Heath shrugged, brushing it aside. He didn't wanna talk about it and it was up to Bianca if she told people about her and Zac.

"We've only got three bedrooms here," Kyle pointed out.

"So I'll chuck a swag on Casey's floor. It's just until Bianca finds another place."

Ricky got up and left, presumably to check on Bianca.

"Are you asking or telling?" Casey enquired.

"Telling. Now what's for dinner?" Heath sat down in Ricky's seat next to Casey and reached over to pluck some food off his brother's plate, Ricky'd already eaten all hers. Kyle looked offended, and Casey pretended to, but underneath the act Heath could see how pleased he was. That made two of them.

xxx

As Heath had said he would he set up his swag on Casey's bedroom floor.

"Is that necessary?" Casey asked.

"If you don't wanna answer awkward questions."

"So you're not gonna use it?"

"I hope not..."

"No," Casey sighed, "of course you're not, now come here." Casey patted the empty space on the bed beside him. Heath accepted the invitation and sat down next to Casey.

"What really happened with Bianca?"

"I caught her with Zac, and I saw my chance so I took it..." Heath didn't go into the details of their conversation, Casey didn't have kids, he didn't know what it was to lose a child. That child was a little piece of you and when it died, a piece of you died too. Heath and Bianca had that in common, and they would always wonder what their little boy might have been.

"Heath?" Casey said with concern, "are you alright?" Heath pulled his thoughts from Rocco's short struggle with life, determined to focus on the here and now. No one knew how long they had and right now Heath was exactly where he wanted to be, he would savour it.

"I will be." Casey leaned in then and kissed him, slowly yet determinedly, and it was perfect.

**AN: Thanks for your reviews Cy23, glad you're enjoying the story. This will be the last update for a little while, I'm waiting for the UK to catch up on a certain plot point. But stay tuned, there's plenty more to come :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Ricky and Kyle had been acting kinda fishy the last few days. They knew something and Heath wanted to know what. It wasn't like he could ask them, how on earth would he phrase a question to see if they suspected anything without giving himself away? So here he was, lurking out of view, listening in on their conversation.

"Ricky c'mon, we need to talk about this."

"Drop it Kyle, it's my problem." At that moment Casey stepped from his bedroom. Heath grabbed his arm and pulled him close, motioning for him to keep quiet, which he did with a questioning look. Heath didn't say anything, Casey would figure his motives out soon enough.

"Ricky, you can't keep ignoring this, you need to see a doctor." Well that was good news for him and Casey but maybe not for Ricky. What could be wrong with her?

"Pregnancy isn't an illness, I don't need a bloody doctor alright?" Pregnant? Brax was gonna be a Dad. Heath was thrilled, but judging by the look on Casey's face he wasn't quite so pleased.

"I know," Kyle sighed, "but what will it hurt to go for a check-up?" Silence followed before Ricky spoke, much less certain this time.

"I don't even know if I'm gonna keep it, that'll make it all too real..." Ricky was desperate if she was thinking of killing her baby. And that was so not an option. Heath needed her to know that this baby was wanted, it was a Braxton and it deserved its chance.

"Pregnant," Heath said, stepping into view before Casey could stop him, "that's awesome news Ricky."

"Heath," she sighed, clearly not happy that he knew her secret. Heath didn't care, it was more important that she kept this baby and showing her that she wouldn't have to do this alone was the best way to ensure that.

"I mean it Rick, and anything you need you just let me know."

"Thanks," she conceded, accepting that her secret was no longer hers, this was Summer Bay after all.

"But wombat over here's right you know, you should see a doctor. I could come with you if you want." She seemed a little taken aback by his offer, oh c'mon he wasn't that insensitive was he? Was it so shocking that he could be helpful and reasonable occasionally?

"I...I'll think about it." Heath believed that she really would, and that was a start.

"Does Brax know about this?" Casey demanded, stepping into the room.

"No," Ricky told him. Heath wished he'd shut up, Ricky didn't need to deal with Casey's issues in her fragile state.

"Ease up Casey," Kyle said.

"Good, don't tell him," Casey said, ignoring Kyle completely, "he'll hate that he can't be a part of its life."

"Casey," Heath warned, barely keeping a lid on his temper, "that's not your call to make." Casey was fucking up the progress he'd just made with Ricky.

"It's true," Casey argued.

"That's enough," Heath commanded, "it's up to Ricky what she decides to do." Heath's number one priority at the moment was keeping Ricky onside, he didn't want her to do anything silly. But Casey saw it as a betrayal, Heath could see it in his eyes before he walked out the door.

xxx

Heath caught up with Casey down at the beach. He'd taken the time to patch things up with Ricky before he'd come looking for his brother. Who knew what she'd do if she felt backed into a corner? Heath sat down beside Casey wanting to make things right between them.

"Which one of us should apologise first?"

"I've got nothing to apologise for," Casey sulked. That wasn't true, and Casey'd see that soon enough, so Heath went first.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I hate that you think I'm not on your side because I am Case, I always am."

"Coulda fooled me..." Casey pouted.

"Hey c'mon, I'll always be there for you but there's something you need to understand. It's not just about you or me or Brax or Ricky anymore, it's the baby who comes first now." And there it was on Casey's face for Heath to see, the realisation that he'd made a mistake.

"I'm so sorry Heath, I didn't even think about it like that." And why would he? He'd never had kids or a little brother... "All I could think about was how much Brax would hate it. I didn't want prison to be any harder on him."

"I know, it's alright. We'll make it right together." Heath wanted to pull Casey into his arms, he wanted to kiss him and show him that he was forgiven, but they were out in public, so Heath settled for sliding his hand over Casey's where is rested in the sand. Casey looked down to where their hands touched and then up at Heath before he spoke.

"I hate that you can't kiss me now."

"Me too."

**AN: The next chapter will be a little while, about 10 days I think, there's one more plot point I'm waiting on the UK to catch-up to, but after that I plan to post one every couple of days. Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Heath woke to find a pair of big, blue eyes studying him intently, it was slightly disconcerting.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe..."

"That's kinda creepy you know..."

"No, it's romantic."

"That might be worse," Heath joked but Casey didn't react to it, obviously something was on his mind. "What's up?"

"I..." Casey began but he trailed off into silence, which made Heath think this might be something serious.

"What's wrong Case?" Heath pressed, needing to know so he could fix it. He'd do whatever it took to make things right for Casey. Casey remained silent, staring off at nothing, seemingly weighing whether or not he should tell.

"Hey c'mon," Heath said reaching up and resting his hand on Casey's cheek. He turned Casey's face towards him, "you can tell me."

"Will you take me to see Brax?"

"'Course I will," Heath said with relief. This was such an easy thing for him to do, though he knew it wasn't easy for Casey.

"I miss him."

"So do I." But not as much as Heath had thought he would. Sometimes it was just so easy to forget that he and Casey weren't the only two people in the world.

xxx

They were alone when they arrived at the prison. Kyle and Ricky had driven here separately. Now that they were here Heath turned to Casey, able to focus on him completely now that he wasn't driving.

"What if it's like last time?" Casey asked with uncertainty.

"It won't be."

"But what if..." Casey looked down at his hands as he spoke, Heath needed him to understand it would be okay, because they were together.

"It's not," Heath said with utter conviction, "you're not alone this time, I'm here with you."

"Yes," Casey said looking up at Heath with much more confidence, "yes you are."

xxx

He could do this, he really could. It was the best way, and this transfer was the perfect opportunity to do it. He'd cut his family loose and then they could get on with their lives. No more weekly prison visits or useless big brother to consider, they'd be free. And Ricky would be able to move on with someone else, even start a family of her own. He told her first, she'd taken it pretty well actually, but maybe shock was keeping her emotions at bay. Whatever the case, Brax was glad it was done. And now it was time to face his brothers. Kyle would question it but he'd accept it was for the best, but Heath Brax knew wouldn't be quite so easy to convince. And Casey? Well Heath would have to deal with that...or not. Brax looked across the yard to see all three of his brothers walking towards him. Today of all days Casey had finally decided to come see him. Considering the struggle Casey had had with this, Brax thought about not going through with his plan, but that was only fleeting. If anything Casey's battle was confirmation that he was doing the right thing. His brothers didn't need this crap for the next ten years of their lives. He could do this, he really could.

xxx

They walked to the car in silence. What was there to say? Their big brother had just succeeded in abandoning them for the second time. They'd just managed to come to terms with him being locked up and now he was removing himself from their lives entirely. Heath understood the surface logic but that didn't mean he agreed with it. And he was struggling to comprehend how _their_ own brother could do this to _them_. Brax had no right to make this decision alone, they were Braxton's, they stuck together. Soon Heath would consider Casey's feelings about this but he had to sort it in his own head first. They climbed into Heath's ute and no sooner than Heath's ass had hit the seat Casey's hands were on him, working feverishly to get in his pants.

"What're ya doing Case?" Heath asked with an uncertain laugh, surely Casey was joking, this was last thing on Heath's mind at the moment.

"I wanna suck you," Casey said seriously, quickly sliding his hand down Heath's shorts and wrapping his fingers around Heath's cock.

"Here in the prison car park?" Heath somehow managed to say.

"Yes," Casey said with determination. He began to pump his hand roughly, it was too much, too quick and too unexpected.

"Casey don't," Heath hissed. Getting caught doing this here was the last thing they needed, it was the middle of the day for Christ's sake.

"C'mon Heath please, let me do this." But Casey wasn't really asking permission, he seemed utterly determined to do this.

"Not here Casey," Heath told him firmly, wrapping his hand around Casey's wrist and squeezing until Casey released his grip. Casey looked up at him then, their eyes meeting for the first time, confusion on his face.

"Don't you want this?"

"Not right here, right now. No. We could get caught-"

"I won't use my mouth then, just my hand. Please Heath, let me do this for you."

"I don't feel like it okay?" Heath said, shoving Casey's hand away from him. What the hell was the matter with Casey? Didn't he care that they'd never see Brax again? That their brother didn't want them anymore?

"Heath please, I need to do this for you, let me make you feel good," Casey said fearfully and then it clicked. Jesus fucking Christ. That's what all this was about? Not just today, but _all_ of it, and he'd been too fucking stupid to see it. Heath's world spun, he should have fucking known there was something behind all this. And he'd done the worst thing imaginable, he'd gone along with Casey on all of this when he'd known it was fucking wrong. None of this had anything to do with real love, it was all fuelled by Casey's fear of abandonment; Casey trying to make Heath stay. Heath felt dizzy and nauseous and he knew he was gonna be sick.

"Heath c'mon," Casey was still pawing at him...

"Casey, let me go, I'm gonna be sick." Heath shoved Casey away and made it to the scummy garden that edged the car park before he doubled over and vomited, heaving up the contents of his stomach, until there was nothing left. He spit a few times, trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth. And then he felt Casey's steadying hand on his back.

"You okay Heath?" Casey asked with concern, handing Heath a bottle of water. Heath took his time rinsing his mouth, he had no fucking idea what to do from here, he'd just made the biggest fuck up of his life. "Heath?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." And that was probably the biggest lie he'd ever told. He was not okay and probably never would be. But he still wanted what was best for Casey, and pushing Casey away now, in the aftermath of Brax's declaration was not the best thing for him. Not to mention a certain promise he'd made. So Heath took a deep breath and steeled himself for the task of letting Casey down gently and putting an end to all this.


	12. Chapter 12

This was fucking torture. Heath was doing his best to avoid Casey, but it was kinda hard when they shared a room _and_ worked together. So he focused on avoiding being alone with him, but of course that wasn't always possible. Right now, he was getting changed in...his room? Casey's room? their room? Man, it was getting way too complicated. Heath was running out of excuses to stay away from Casey- 'I'm tired', 'I think I'm getting sick', 'I've got stuff to do'- and it was hard. Touching Casey now felt like taking advantage of him and Heath couldn't do that, despite how much he wanted to hold onto what they'd had. He needed to stay strong, surely if he fought his hard enough these feelings would eventually go away. Heath had his shirt off when Casey walked into the room. Heath froze, he was uncertain how to act around Casey now. He knew ending this was the best thing for Casey, but Heath didn't want to hurt him either. It was becoming an impossible situation. The next thing Heath knew Casey was sliding his hands around him from behind and pressing himself against Heath's back. It felt so good, and so true, and Heath wanted to believe in this bond they shared, he wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything else in his life. But just because you want something, that doesn't make it so. He knew his feelings for Casey were genuine but Casey's were based on some idea about thinking he owed Heath this and it wasn't right. Heath had wondered if he should confront Casey about it, but he had no idea how Casey would react, so he kept his mouth shut and hoped that if he tried to restore their relationship to what it had once been that Casey would be okay. Now Casey was placing soft kisses on Heath's shoulder, he had to stop this now.

"I haven't got time for this Case," Heath said, stepping away and forcing a smile onto his face, "I've gotta go see Bianca and sort some stuff out." Mostly it was an excuse, but just because Heath was miserable, it didn't mean Bianca had to be too. They could still go through with the annulment and that way at least one of them would get a happy ending. Casey looked a little disappointed but he accepted it.

"Maybe later?" Casey asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe..." It was all Heath had, he had no fucking idea how to deal with a situation like this. Casey looked at him consideringly.

"You alright Heath?"

"Yeah, 'course I am," Heath said as cheerfully as he could manage. A heavy silence hung between them before Casey spoke.

"I'm so glad I've got you Heath," he said, offering Heath a tentative smile, "I don't know what I'd do without you." In that moment Heath wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Casey and kiss him until there could be no doubt that he would always be here for him. But he fought it and tried to think of what he would've said to that _before_. But that was gone, Heath couldn't think of how he would have responded to that, being with Casey had changed him.

"Thanks, now I gotta go." Heath grabbed a shirt and headed past Casey and out the door. It was the lamest answer he could've come up with and he hated that things were this way between them. It hurt too much to think about. For a little while, he just needed to forget.

xxx

Heath knocked on the door of the flat and Bianca answered it.

"Heath?"

"Hey Bianca. How's it goin'? I thought we might talk about making things official..."

"Um, yeah sure, come in." Heath stepped inside, it was so weird to be here as a guest.

"I don't know anything about this kinda stuff," Heath admitted, but he knew Bianca had experience, she'd ended her marriage to Murphy for him after all. "Can we just get an annulment or something? We haven't been married very long."

"It's not that simple. If the marriage was valid we have to get a divorce."

"What? No, that can't be right, I thought if were married for less than twelve months we didn't have to go through the whole divorce thing."

"Afraid not. And you want the good news?"

"I guess..."

"We have to be separated for twelve months before we can file for divorce." Heath groaned, that was forever. "And do you want the really good news? Because we've been married for less than a year we have to go to mandatory counselling before they'll let us." Oh great, this just wasn't Heath's day. There had to be a way out of this.

"Maybe the marriage wasn't valid?" he said hopefully.

"It was."

"You sure?"

"You're welcome to google it," she said, indicating towards her laptop. He might just do that. Heath took a seat at the table and Bianca sat down beside him. He found a family law website outlining the criteria for marriage annulment in Australia. Heath began to read through the list out loud, hoping that one of them would apply to him and Bianca.

"Ok, so there's _'the marriage was bigamous, that is one of the parties was already married at the time of the ceremony'_." That one had potential. "You don't happen to still be married to the rock star do you?"

"No!" she said, smacking him on the arm, "I wouldn't have done that to him, or to you."

"Worth a try," Heath shrugged.

"Next," she said and he shot her a grin before he moved on.

"Right, _'the parties were too...closely related to be allowed to marry'_". Okaay next. That was a can of worms he didn't wanna open. "_'That the ceremony was phony. The requirements of the marriage act must be met_.' What does that mean?"

"It's things like having an accredited marriage celebrant. Look Heath, this is silly, our marriage is legal."

"Let's just finish the list, okay?"

"Fine."

"_'There was no real consent by one of the parties_.' Maybe we could use that? We could make some bullshit up..."

"I think it's for things like cults. We're just going to have to go through the motions, there's no shortcut for this." Heath wasn't gonna give up hope until he read the final point.

"_'That one of the parties was not of marriageable age_.'" Bugger, she was right. "You sure you're not seventeen?"

"Maybe ten years ago," she laughed. Damn, this was a hassle he didn't need.

"You're serious about the counselling thing?"

"Sorry..." Heath got up and went to the fridge, there was beer, at least something was going right today. He pulled two out.

"You want one?"

"Sure, why not?" Heath opened it and handed the bottle over. Bianca took a swig, and he did too. She really was a cool chick and for a moment he was sorry he'd lost her. But he wouldn't trade a minute of the time he'd spent with Casey, even if it wasn't real for Casey. Because to Heath it had been the most real thing he'd ever experienced and he wouldn't want to have lived without it.

"C'mon Heath, the counselling's not that bad."

"Huh?" Maybe he could fall in love with her again...

"Liam and I survived it and you will too," she finished with a smirk.

"You seem happy Bianca, things working out alright with Maguire?" It was a selfish thought anyway, mucking her around wouldn't be fair. He had treated her appallingly already, she deserved her shot at happiness.

"Yes..." she ventured, obviously not comfortable discussing this with him.

"It's okay," he told her, "I want you to be happy, but I guess it is kinda weird for us to talk about this stuff."

"A little," she smiled.

"Let's change the subject then," Heath suggested, he was sick of all this feelings crap. Surely they could just hang out for a bit. "Bought any new shoes lately?" That really did make her laugh and Heath liked that he was still able to do so. Maybe one day he and Casey could find their way back to an easy friendship too, but for that to happen would Casey have to fall in love with someone else first? And even though he shouldn't, even though it would be the best thing for Casey, Heath hated the very thought of it.

**AN: If you're looking for some more H&A slash action, check out the new story I posted called "Stitches". It's Nate/Andy, yay! Thanks for reading :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Heath drove towards the prison, determined to have one last say. Hanging out with Bianca hadn't proved the distraction he'd hoped it would be, besides, it was shitty of him to use her like that, she deserved better. He'd decided that if he wasn't gonna see Brax for the next decade he needed to get this stuff off his chest. Over the past few days he'd developed an unhealthy resentment towards his big brother for causing this whole mess with Casey, and if he didn't take it out on Brax he was worried Casey would be the one to suffer for it. He pulled up and headed inside. He'd called ahead to let the prison know he was on his way, visiting someone in jail wasn't as simple as rocking up whenever you felt like it.

"Heath Braxton," Heath told the guard at the front desk, "I'm here to see Darryl Braxton."

"The brother right?" The guard said in a bored tone, flipping though some papers.

"Yeah." Heath waited as patiently as he could while the bloke slowly worked his way through the papers until he found the one he was after. After taking forever to read the damn thing the screw finally spoke.

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen, he's refusing to see anyone before he's transferred."

"I know that," Heath said, doing his best to stay calm, "but I need to see him before he's gone...please."

"There's nothing I can do, it's his right to refuse visitors."

"C'mon, he's a crook, what'd you care about his rights? Anyway didn't he give those up when he broke the law?" The guard gave him a funny look, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, Heath tried again. "Look, I'm not gonna get to see him again for ten years..." and Heath could see that his words were finally having an effect. This guy didn't really care if Brax was put out by having visitors or not, mainly he just seemed to want Heath to go away. The guard continued to consider Heath and seemingly decided that getting him in to see Brax would be the quickest way to get rid of him. Heath pushed on, seeing that the guard was giving in. "Tell him Josh Barrett's here to see him, he won't refuse."

"Fine," the guard said putting the call through on the radio. Another guard came to escort Heath to the visitor's yard where he was locked in while he waited for his big brother. Brax appeared, his apprehension being replaced by something else when he saw who it was that was actually waiting for him. Heath hated seeing that look on Brax's face, he hated that his brother was disappointed to find him here. Brax hesitated and Heath thought he might just turn around and leave, but he didn't. He strode across the yard towards Heath, all high and mighty, and Heath had had enough. Brax was acting like he was better than them, being all noble and confessing and now he was selflessly sacrificing himself so they could move on with their lives in peace. Well fuck him! There would be no peace for any of them now and it was all because Brax had gone and left them. Heath had lost Bianca because of this and he'd lost Casey. Both as a brother and a lover, because now that he'd been one, he could never be the other again.

"Heath, what the hell are ya doin' here? I told ya I didn't wanna see ya again." Why did he think every decision was his to make? And that was when Heath snapped. He punched Brax as hard as he could in the face. And watching him fall to the ground felt pretty fucking good, the arrogant prick needed knocking down a peg or two.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" Brax asked once he'd stopped seeing stars. But Heath didn't get a chance to answer before the guards were on them, pulling Brax to his feet and holding Heath back from him. They demanded answers but Brax brushed it aside, convincing them that it was alright for them to leave the two of them alone, Heath wasn't so sure. Once the screws had backed off Heath took a seat, rubbing his aching knuckles now that the adrenaline was wearing off. "You gonna answer my question?" Brax resumed, rubbing his face and almost making Heath want to hit him again.

"You've got no fucking right to tell us what to do after what you've done to us."

"How many times do I have to tell ya I'm sorry?"

"Sorry's not gonna cut it this time. Everything's fucked!"

"Why? What's happened?" Brax asked seriously. Finally he was getting the message that there were consequences to his thoughtless actions.

"For starter's Bianca gone and as for Casey...where the fuck would I even begin with that mess?" Heath was getting worked up again, he needed to shut his mouth before he said something he'd never be able to take back.

"What'd ya mean Bianca's gone?"

"She ran off with Maguire." That wasn't strictly true, but it was a good enough explanation for Brax.

"Zac? Fair dinkum?"

"Yes. I was too busy sorting out your messes and she'd had enough."

"Fuck..." Brax said disbelievingly, but then he seemed to remember the rest of Heath's outburst. "And what about Casey? He's alright?"

"He'll survive if that's what ya mean, but you deserting us has really messed him up..."

"How? What's he done?" How the hell was Heath supposed to answer that? He wasn't, that's how. There was nothing he could say that would make Brax hurt as much as Heath was hurting now, and really that's why he'd come here, to burden his disgustingly selfish big brother with some of this unbearable pain. "Heath, just tell me." Yeah, he'd tell him alright, and it would cut him deep.

"By the way," Heath said maliciously, "congratulations. You're gonna be a Dad." Heath stayed long enough for the realisation of exactly what that meant to sink into Brax's thick skull and then he got up and left. He didn't give a fuck if he never saw Brax again.

xxx

He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't...have fucking...done that! He'd betrayed Ricky's trust. Would punching the shit out of a wall fix it? No, but the throbbing pain in his hand was a welcome distraction. Because you know what? It fucking hurt and he deserved it for being such an idiot.

"Heath? Heath! What's wrong?" Oh great, now Casey had his hands on him pulling him back, Casey who he was trying so very hard to avoid, and now he was looking at Heath with those goddamned eyes of his. The ones that were so understanding and concerned and...fuck! "Heath, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I can't." Heath's greatest fear was that one day Casey would realise what all these feelings had been about, and then he'd hate Heath for going along with it for so long, how could he not?

"Please..." Then Casey lifted Heath's hand to his lips and pressed soft kisses to the bloody knuckles, never taking his eyes off Heath as he did it. How in God's name was Heath supposed to resist him? Seeing the progress he was making Casey pulled back, his lips stained red with Heath's blood...he was mesmerising. "You can tell me anything." But Heath was done with talking, and he was done with thinking. In fact, he was done with anything that didn't involve his mouth on Casey's. Heath slammed their mouths together, kissing Casey hungrily, enjoying the coppery taste of his blood on Casey's lips. Heath wasn't the only one who'd been denied this, and Casey's ravenous kiss matched Heath's own hunger. Heath pushed Casey back against the door, trapping him there as he moved his mouth to Casey's neck, determined to taste every part of him, he'd been starved of this for too long.

"We better...take this...inside..." Casey said, reaching down and turning the door handle. Heath complied, not because he gave a shit if they got caught, but because there would be a bed involved.


	14. Chapter 14

When Heath woke, memories of last night flooded back, and he felt fucking terrible. They were back to square one, after all the effort he'd put into making things right between them. And worse than that, he'd used Casey to make himself feel better, it was inexcusable. This whole situation was driving Heath crazy. Maybe there was no way to end this without hurting Casey, but for now Heath still needed to try. He pulled away from Casey and sat on the edge of the bed, gathering his thoughts and trying to decide where the fuck he would go from here. Behind him he felt Casey stir. Heath knew he had to face him but he wasn't ready for this.

"What are you doing?" Casey said lazily, "I told you before I'm not some whore..." That brought back the memory of his selfish act. Heath didn't turn to look at Casey, he couldn't, this was breaking his heart.

"I'm going for a surf," Heath said, grabbing his shorts and pulling them on. Surfing was the only normal thing he had left, and he needed normal, he needed safe.

"I'll come too," Casey said, moving to get up.

"No, that's alright," Heath told him, "you stay here, I won't be long." Heath got up and left before Casey could argue.

xxx

Heath actually did feel a little better after his surf, or at least that was until he saw that Casey was on the beach waiting for him.

"Forget your board?" Heath joked, wanting to delay the conversation he felt looming. Casey handed him his towel.

"It's dangerous surfing at this time of day you know," Casey pointed out, as Heath did a half-arsed job of drying himself, "sharks are most active at dawn and dusk." Of course he knew that, but being eaten by a shark actually didn't sound too bad at the moment.

"If only I could be so lucky." Casey looked horrified.

"Why would you say that?"

"No reason," Heath dismissed, "I'm just muckin' around."

"No you're not," Casey observed, looking at Heath as though he could see into his very soul, "you're breaking your promise, you're leaving me." Casey said it with such certainty, but Heath didn't want him to think that.

"No Case, never," Heath assured him.

"Yes you are. Things haven't been the same since Brax told us he didn't wanna see us anymore. I feel like I'm losing you both." That was the last thing Heath wanted, so he just needed to say this.

"I just think we should be brothers again." Even as he said it Heath knew it was hopeless, they'd crossed a line they could never uncross.

"It's too late for that Heath, things can never be like they were." Casey had voiced Heath's very thoughts. Heath's stupidity had ruined their relationship, things would never be right between them again. "I'm in love with you."

"You don't mean that..." Somehow Heath needed Casey to understand that this wasn't real.

"Of course I do," Casey said adamantly, "I have been for a while now, ever since my accident." That caught Heath's attention, there was something vitally important about what Casey had just said. What was it?

"Say that again."

"I. Am. In. Love. With. You." Casey said it with absolute conviction, Heath could almost believe this.

"No, no, the other part."

"I have been since my accident..." Casey said with a little less certainty.

"Your accident..." Heath repeated, because that was before...

"Yeah," Casey said with a soft smile. "Remember how Brax was? He kept pushing and pushing and trying to fix things but you didn't. You were just there when I needed you. I saw a side of you I'd never seen before. But you and Bianca finally had things sorted and I knew I'd never have a chance, but then you said you weren't happy and I knew if I ever had a chance that was it, so I kissed you, and well, you know the rest..." Heath had been wrong, so very, very wrong.

"So this isn't about making me stay?" he blurted out, suddenly needing to hear Casey say it. Casey frowned at him, considering his words and then he seemed to understand.

"Oh Heath," Casey sighed, "that's what this is about? You think I'd use sex to keep you close? What do you think I am? You come up with the dumbest ideas sometimes. Of course I want you to stay, but this is all about the fact that I'm in love with you. I haven't regretted any of the time that we've spent together since that day we kissed, and you shouldn't either. I feel like I've waited my whole life for this, I love you so much." With Casey's words Heath felt like he could breathe again. All the tension he'd been carrying since that day at the prison drained away and Heath felt steady on his axis once more. It was such an overwhelming relief to hear Casey say that he truly wanted this as much as Heath did.

"Case," Heath said, his voice full of emotion, "God it's good to hear you say that." To that Casey grinned, it was a grin that said he couldn't believe how ridiculous Heath had been and Heath had to agree.

"So," Casey said, "does this mean we can finally stop mucking around and just be together?" Somewhere in the back of his mind Heath knew that wasn't possible, but for now none of that mattered. If ever there was a time that he wanted to kiss Casey, this was it, but again they were on the damn beach and someone might see them. Oh, what the hell, it was early, there was no one around. Heath slid his arms around Casey's waist, pulled him close and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Then he rested his forehead against Casey's, drinking in their closeness and wishing they could stay like this forever.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared another kiss. "But you know," Casey said, finally pulling away, "the gym isn't gonna run itself." Unfortunately, he was right; the real world would always be waiting for them.

xxx

That night as Heath lay in bed beside Casey, one thing about all this still bugged him. Why in God's name had Casey reacted the way he had to Brax's transfer?

"Heath, did you really think I was a big enough whore to use sex to stop you leaving me?" Casey asked, his thoughts once again following a similar path to Heath's.

"You tried to blow me in the prison car park, what was I 'sposed to think?"

"Oh that," Casey said sheepishly, "I just wanted something else to think about."

"And my cock was the best distraction you could come up with?"

"Shut up," Casey groaned with embarrassment.

"Are you blushing?" Heath said gleefully.

"Stop it," Casey said attempting to hide his face, "I was confused okay? Can we please never talk about it again?"

"We'll see..." Heath teased, prizing Casey's hands away from his face, he wanted to see the lovely colour dusting Casey's cheeks. Casey did his best to fight it but Heath pinned him to the bed, gripping Casey by the wrists, pressing his hands into the mattress by his head.

"Seriously though," Casey said, attempting to salvage some dignity, "I hope today has taught you a valuable lesson."

"Umm...this isn't about the shark thing again is it?"

"No," Casey frowned, "it's about you needing to talk to me. I wanna know everything that's going on in that messed up brain of yours."

"Messed up?"

"Yeah, don't even try to argue." Heath didn't, he kissed Casey instead, but Casey resisted him, not satisfied with their conversation yet.

"So you'll talk?" Would he? Heath didn't wanna lie to Casey. He let go of him and moved back. There was something that his 'messed up brain' had begun to brew, something that had the potential to solve _all_ their problems, not just his and Casey's, but it wouldn't be easy. Was he ready to share it? "You're brooding already," Casey teased.

"No, I'm just thinking that I've really fucked things up with Brax and Ricky, I'm deciding how to fix it."

"Let me help." Heath looked into Casey's eyes, Casey held his gaze, and Heath knew it then, that they worked better as a team. Casey was right, it was all about sharing and being there for each other, no matter what.

"I will." And he meant it, after tonight Heath would never hold anything back from Casey again. Casey had obviously anticipated an argument, and was surprised when he didn't get one. Heath took advantage of it and leaned down to kiss Casey once more. In the morning he would share his idea with Casey, but for now Heath just wanted to be close to him, for them to be able to spend one content night together without the restlessness this solution would bring.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up beside Casey and not feeling like absolute shit was wonderful, and Heath was determined never to keep anything from Casey again. All his guilt over their relationship was gone, he knew now that being with Casey was the most important thing in the world to him and he would do anything to make it work. Heath was excited by the thought of their future now that he'd come up with this plan and he wanted to share it with Casey. He kissed Casey's sleeping lips and loved the way Casey snuggled in closer as he woke. Heath slid his arms around Casey and held him tight. Nothing had ever felt more right. They stayed like that for as long as they dared, sharing slow kisses and just enjoying being together. But Heath knew the longer they stayed in here the more chance they had of being caught.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Casey said softly, "I'm sick of stolen moments, I don't wanna hide anymore." Heath had been having the exact same thoughts and what he'd woken Casey to tell him was only solution he could think of.

"So we won't." Casey looked at him dubiously. "Let's get outta here," Heath proposed, "let's go far away where no one knows us and start again. Just be two people who love each other." Casey's eyes lit up with excitement at the thought.

"We could really do it, couldn't we? There's nothing left for us here..." But then Casey's excitement dimmed, "but we can't leave Ricky and she won't leave because of Brax...and neither can we..." Casey sighed, shutting down the idea of their new life before it hurt too much.

"I guess not," Heath mused, "but there's no reason why we can't bring them too."

"Except for the part where Brax is in jail."

"So we'll bust him out and run. We can call in every favour we were ever owed. New identities for all of us, you and I would need them anyway, and we'll go overseas, never look back."

"This could work," Casey said, his mood brightening once more.

"It could," Heath confirmed, certain because of one simple fact. "As long as we stick together, we can handle anything."

xxx

Of course there were a lot of details to sort out but now that Casey was on board everything else would follow. The next person to tell was Brax. Heath had made an appointment to see him in a few days time. Hopefully Brax would forget Heath's last visit when the prospect of freedom was put before him. Heath was thinking over the questions he'd need to ask Brax when Ricky walked in.

"Heath, can we talk?" She sounded serious.

"Is this about the baby?" Heath asked with concern.

"No, the baby's fine, it's something else." That was a relief.

"Okay, sure." Ricky was silent, she seemed to be struggling with what to say.

"It's alright Rick, you can tell me, I wanna be here for ya." And then it clicked, she knew he'd told Brax about the baby. Heath had been meaning to talk to her about this. "I'm so sorry Ricky, I shouldn't have told him."

"Told who what?" Crap, she didn't know, but it was too late to back pedal now. Anyway she needed to know this and now was as good a time as any to tell her.

"Brax...about the baby. I really am sorry." Heath thought she might hit him, or at least yell at him, but she didn't. She asked an anxious question instead.

"How'd he take it?" Heath should've known, even after everything Brax had put her through, Ricky was the same as him and Casey; she still loved the stupid bastard.

"I dunno," Heath admitted, "it kinda just came out and I was too mad to stick around and find out."

"I have to go see him," she insisted, looking wildly around for her handbag. Heath gripped her arms to steady her, needing her to calm down and listen to him.

"We can't Rick, not today, we don't have an appointment."

"I-" She was getting upset, and that wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Look, come and sit down, I'm going to see him in a couple of days, you can come too." Having a plan of action seemed to satisfy her.

"Okay," she agreed, following him to the lounge and taking a seat.

"Now, you said there was something you needed to talk to me about."

"Yeah," she said, uncomfortable once more. "I saw something at the beach the other day..." Fuck, Heath knew exactly what she'd seen, he'd been sure he and Casey were alone. She must've been a fair distance off, maybe he could tell her she hadn't seen what she thought she saw. "...it was you and Casey. What's going on with you two? Brothers don't act like that..." Heath didn't want to lie to her, and maybe if she knew this it would make their plan easier, she was going to find out eventually anyway.

"Do you really need me to say it?"

"I think I do, I need to know if I saw what I think I saw."

"If you think you saw two people who are in love, you did." Ricky was silent for what felt like an eternity, a million thoughts must've run through her mind. Eventually, when she did speak, there was no judgment in her tone and Heath was grateful for that, but really when it came down to it, he and Casey weren't hurting anyone.

"I knew there was something weird happening with you two. How long has this been going on?"

"A while." Ricky thought for a moment.

"This is why you broke up with Bee."

"One of the reasons. She fell in love with someone else too."

"Zac."

"Yeah. Please don't tell her about this."

"I won't, but Heath, you can't seriously think this can work? No one will accept it, I'm not even sure it's legal."

"I dunno," Heath smiled, "you seem to be doing a pretty good job of it. Anyway, we've got a plan, wanna hear it?"

"Umm, okay..." It was a little sooner than Heath had planned but Ricky was a Sharpe, she knew how to keep her mouth shut. Besides, it was only fair, this plan involved her too.

**AN: Chapter 16 will be a few days, I haven't finished writing it yet. The good news is that chapters 17 and 18 are already done. Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Heath had brought Casey out to a nice secluded spot in the state forest. The spot he'd picked was perfect, they were on flat ground at the base of a rise, the horizon well above them. Heath's hand was still pretty tender, but mostly this was practice for Casey.

"You ever use one of these before?" Heath asked, passing Casey a handgun. Heath had one for himself too. They'd come out here because these guns were illegal. Ever since the day Martin Bryant had put a hole in his manners down at Port Arthur the gun laws in Australia had been tightened considerably. Heath had been eleven when Johnny Howard had felt the need to make his mark as a new PM with his firearm reforms. It meant Heath had never held a shooter's licence because anyone with a criminal record was exempt, and he'd been in juvie by the time he was sixteen. Brax owned legal guns, but they'd been confiscated when he'd been charged, not that that would've helped their situation, neither he nor Casey were licenced and therefore were not supposed to use firearms. Not to mention their intended use...

"Does killing Dad count?" Casey said, running his hand appreciatively over the weapon. Jesus, Heath could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Fuck Case, I'm sorry..." Casey shrugged.

"Beginners luck I guess, it's not like I really know how to use a gun, you and Brax never took me hunting." Casey seemed more upset about that than killing their Dad. Yeah, they could pull this breakout off.

"Those trips were more about getting pissed than killing pigs, you know that. There just aren't that many hogs around here."

"Still, ya's coulda took me once," Casey scowled. Were they really gonna fight about something that happened ten years ago?

"If you'd been Mum would you have trusted eighteen year old me with a gun and your baby?" Even Casey couldn't argue with that.

"I 'spose not," Casey admitted, "you were kinda a loose cannon."

"Uh-huh," Heath said with fond remembrance of the days when nothing mattered. "Anyway, I'm making up for it now. So," Heath continued, noticing that the barrel of Casey's pistol was pointing straight at him. He reached over he gently guided Casey's aim towards the ground. "The number one rule is always treat a gun as though it's loaded, even if you're sure it's not. And that means only ever point it at something you wanna shoot."

"Okay," Casey said with a nod, all business now that the lesson had begun. He taught Casey how to hold the gun, how to load it, how to cock it, aim and fire. Damn Casey looked good handling a gun but Heath needed to keep his head in the game. Casey gave him a knowing look but Heath ignored it and continued the lesson, getting this right was most important thing at the moment. He needed Casey to be certain of the actions before they could attempt this and they were on a deadline. Heath didn't have to worry though, Casey turned out to be a natural. It figured, he _was_ a convicted killer after all. It was a comforting thought to know that Casey could pull the trigger if he had to. Unlike their Dad though, the screws didn't deserve to get shot just for doing their jobs.

"Hopefully we won't have to use these but if it comes down to us or them, I know who I'm choosing."

"Aww, I knew deep down you were a romantic," Casey said.

"Huh?"

"I'd kill for you..." Casey teased.

"Without hesitation," Heath said seriously. Guns weren't a joke and when Heath told Casey things like 'I'd do anything for you' he meant them. If that included murder, so be it. Casey sensed Heath's solemn mood and stopped mucking around.

"I'm sorry Heath, it's just blowing off steam ya know?"

"Yeah." Heath did know because there were alotta things that could go wrong and they had everything riding on this plan now.

"So, where are we up to with everything?" Casey asked supportively, after they'd packed the guns back in their case and stowed the ammo.

"Well Ricky's on board-"

"You told her? We were gonna do it together."

"I had to, I didn't plan it. She kinda saw us..._together_ the other morning."

"She knows?" Casey said anxiously, "why didn't you tell me? What'd she say?"

"I'm tellin' ya now. She was surprisingly calm about it actually, I think she's so focused on Brax and the kid that nothing else bothers her. She's coming with me to see him. You haven't changed ya mind?" Casey shook his head.

"I'll see him when it happens."

"Alright," Heath nodded, they didn't need to go over it again. "I've got the ID's happening, as soon as they're done I'll finalise the transport and I'll talk to Kyle about his part once I've talked to Brax."

"You know Heath, you're doing everything..."

"That's because you don't have the contacts I do."

"I know, but I need to do something to help."

"Take care of the gym. Make sure that everything's up to date and that the boys will be right to keep it running till Indi finds a new manager. Don't make it obvious though..."

"Okay," Casey nodded, "I can do that. What are we gonna do once we get there?"

"I'm not sure, it's kinda hard to figure out till we're actually there, but it'll work out." Silence fell as they both considered it. They'd need jobs and somewhere to live. It was a little daunting but it was exciting too, after all that's what all this was about, the opportunity to build a life together.

"Heath?"

"Yeah Case?"

"What if...well, what if everything doesn't go like we plan?" What if they got caught? That's what Casey meant. What he was really asking though was what if he went back to jail? Of course the thought had crossed Heath's mind, but he didn't dwell on it, believing their success was a foregone conclusion was the only way this would work. But Heath knew it was a possibility and he knew what going back inside meant for Casey. The fact that Casey was willing to risk it meant he was the same as Heath; they really would do anything for each other. Heath reached out and slid his hand behind Casey's neck, holding him steady and looking determinedly into those blue eyes.

"It will," he told Casey with surety, it had to. It was impossible now to imagine a future without Casey by his side.


	17. Chapter 17

When they arrived at the prison Heath let Ricky go in first so she could sort things out between her and Brax in private. He didn't wait too long to follow though, there were alotta things he needed to discuss with his brother. He sat down beside Ricky. The first thing Heath noticed was the bruise on Brax's face, mostly he was sorry for it, but there might have been a little bit of satisfaction in there too.

"Sorry about your face and stuff..." Brax would know what he meant, that he was sorry he'd acted like a loony last time he was here and that he knew he'd had no right to tell Ricky's news.

"It happens," Brax shrugged, brushing it aside as a way to let Heath know he was forgiven. They were Braxton's, amongst each other they didn't hold grudges, and considering the number of fuck ups they'd all made that was definitely a good thing. An amused look came onto Brax's face as he looked down at Heath's hand.

"Looks like your hand didn't fare much better."

"Well, it mighta had a run in with a wall too..." Heath couldn't let Brax think it was all his doing, he wasn't that hardcore. Brax looked at him questioningly, but Heath didn't really wanna talk about this stuff, it was all in the past and the only direction to look now was forward. "So, we all good here?" Heath asked resolutely, looking from Brax to Ricky.

"Yeah," she sighed contentedly.

"You probably could've handled it better," Brax smirked, "but yeah, now everything's out in the open its better."

"Everything?" Heath said to Ricky, he'd asked her not to mention anything about his relationship with Casey.

"About the baby," she assured him, because now was not the time to freak Brax out.

"What else would you need to tell me?" Brax questioned. "Don't be all cryptic like last time you were here." Well, Heath would be and he wouldn't be. He resisted the urge to lean in, to the screws this had to look like any other conversation, but he made sure to keep his voice low.

"Now, I know you landed yourself in here but this kid changes things, don't ya reckon?"

"Yeah, I reckon it does," Brax said, giving Ricky an apologetic look as he spoke.

"Right," Heath nodded. "So if I could arrange a way out, would you take it?"

"How?"

"The transfer, it'll be easier to break you out of a van than a prison. Have they scheduled it yet?"

"No." Damn, they'd have to keep their ears to the ground and see what they could find out.

"That's alright, do you know many they're transferring?"

"Six of us that I know of."

"That's good, we can use that. It'll take the cops longer to hunt six men and it might throw them off our scent for a while, we just need long enough to get outta the country. Any of 'em you can trust?"

"Might be."

"Okay, I'll leave that up to you. It'd be good if you can already have your cuffs off when we stop the van. I know the guards'll have keys but they'll be behind bulletproof glass, I'm not sure how to get 'em outta the cab. And I reckon they'll be on the radio as soon as they spot something fishy. Speed's gonna be the key."

"You're serious about this," Brax said, he seemed surprised by that.

"I've already got the documents underway. I know a bloke whose gonna do us up some passports and birth certificates."

"Us?"

"Casey and I are coming with you. We'll be wanted men once they figure it out." For a moment Brax's mask slipped and Heath saw the emotions play across his face. The shock and the realisation, had he really thought they wouldn't do something like this for him? They were brothers weren't they?

"I can't ask you to do this."

"You didn't, we're offering. Don't you wanna see your kid grow up?" Brax still looked unsure, he turned to Ricky.

"What do you reckon about all this?"

"I don't want to raise our child without you." Brax was silent then, mulling it over, it was a lot to take in. Heath wasn't sure what he and Casey would do if Brax didn't agree to this. Could they still go? Eventually though, he nodded.

"Alright. What else do you need me to do?"

xxx

It was really going to happen, Heath had just filled Casey in on his visit with Brax. Heath was excited but for some reason Casey wasn't entirely happy.

"Hey c'mon," Heath said, "I know that look, what's wrong?"

"I've just been thinking about what you said about kids coming first."

"Well this is definitely the best thing for the baby."

"I know," Casey agreed, "a kid needs parents."

"Exactly," Heath nodded. Casey looked at him conflictedly, what was Heath missing here?

"So what about Darcy? You can't really leave her can you." It was a statement on Casey's part, but he was wrong. Heath could and would, because Darcy didn't need him.

"Darcy's where she needs to be. Connie's doing a good job raising her, she'll be okay."

"I feel like I'm making you choose between us."

"Well don't. It's my choice and I've made it. There's nothing I can give Darcy that she doesn't already have. But you," Heath reached up and took Casey's face in his hands, "I hope, are different." He looked into his eyes, willing Casey to understand that there was only one person he couldn't live without.

"Yes," Casey breathed, "there'll never be anyone but you." Heath leaned in then and kissed Casey because he felt exactly the same way.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Kyle, got a minute?" Heath asked his brother. Kyle was closing up at Angelo's and Heath had come here hoping to catch him alone, it was time to let him in on the plan.

"Yeah, I'm almost done here." Heath waited while Kyle finished up with the till.

"Grab us a couple of beers ay?" Heath suggested, taking a seat at a booth. This might be the last time he ever got a chance to do this with this particular brother.

"Alright," Kyle agreed and Heath knew from his tone that he already suspected something was up. Kyle brought the bottles over and took a seat. "What's this about?"

"Can't a bloke just have a beer with his brother?"

"This brother? No." Heath knew it was true and he was sorry about it. He had tried harder than Casey and Brax to make Kyle feel like part of the family, but he also knew he hadn't tried hard enough. But Kyle was a Braxton, there was no doubt about that, and he had more brains than the rest of them put together, he'd be okay. And he had Tamara back, he wouldn't be alone. "Start talking Heath, I'm scared you'll hurt yourself if you keep thinking so hard."

"Shut up," Heath said, throwing Kyle an unimpressed look. Kyle grinned at that, and they both relaxed a little.

"So?"

"Well first I guess I wanna thank you for looking out for Ricky."  
"Of course," Kyle said, "that's what family's for. It's gonna be hard for her being a single Mum." Heath knew Kyle spoke from experience, their deadbeat Dad had left Kyle's mother alone to raise him, not that he'd done much better for Heath's own mother, being in jail for much of Heath's childhood, but at least they'd had some semblance of a family.

"It sucks growing up without a Dad huh?"

"Yeah, it's tough," Kyle agreed.

"I've come up with a way to solve that problem for Ricky's baby." Kyle looked at him dubiously.

"You're not gonna marry her are you? Cause I'm not sure that'd be in the kid's best interest." Kyle finished with a smirk and Heath smacked him up the head for being a smartarse.

"No Chuckles, we're gonna bust Brax out."

"You can't..."

"Yeah we can, and we are. It's all set, once he's out the four of us are gonna run."

"Four?"

"Casey's coming too."

"You planned all this without me, I'm your brother too, I wanna help."

"No-"

"C'mon, let me help Heath, I'm good at this stuff and I wanna have your back on this."

"I know you are mate, and you will. You've got the most important job of all. But you have to be here at the restaurant when it goes down. You can't leave this bar and you have to make sure lots of people see you. You need a watertight alibi. You'll be the first one the cops haul in when they figure out we're gone and you have to tell them you know nothing about it." Kyle didn't seem to be able to decide which point to argue first so he asked a question instead.

"Where will you go?"

"The less you know the better."

"You can trust me, I won't dob you in."

"I know, but it's less lies you'll have to tell, it'll be easier for you this way." Kyle looked at Heath skeptically, obviously not sure if he should believe Heath's motives for excluding him. "Here, I bought you a present." Heath pulled a new phone from his pocket and sat it on the table.

"What's this?"

"It's for us to keep in touch. Once we're settled, I'll call you on this. It won't be for a few months though. This way it'll give the investigation time to settle down and if the cops do find this, there'll be nothing for them to trace. Keep it charged and I'll call."

"And if you're not okay?"

"I'm sure you'll see it on the news." They lapsed into silence as Kyle thought it all over, Heath knew it was a lot for him to take in. There were so many variables, so many implications and so many things that could go wrong. Eventually when Kyle did speak, it was to ask the obvious question.

"Why can't I come too?"

"I need you to stay here, remember I said your job was the most important."

"What? To run a restaurant?" Kyle said moodily.

"Partly," Heath agreed. "We'll need money, I've set up an account for you to pay fake invoices into until we get on our feet. I'm sure you can handle the details."

"Wow," Kyle said appreciatively, "you've thought of everything."

"I hope so."

"So what's the rest of this important job?" Heath looked Kyle in the eye before he spoke, needing Kyle to understand the gravity of this.

"I need you to know I'm serious when I say this. There is no one else I can trust with this, no one else I would _want_ to trust with this." Kyle looked back at him intently. "I need you here for Darcy. She's alright with Connie, but if anything happens or she ever needs anything, you'll be all she has." By doing this Heath had made sure he didn't need to worry about Darcy, but he'd done it for Kyle too. Heath could think of no better way to tell him he really was a part of their family.

"Heath..."

"Yes, I'm giving you my daughter, take care of her Kyle."

"I will, I promise." Heath nodded, Kyle had understood.

"Now there's one more thing. Keep an eye on Bianca. I'm going to tell her about this. If she ever needs me for anything I'm going to tell her to come to you. She should be okay, but technically we're still married and if she ever decides she wants to take things further with Maguire it could be a problem. Help her out if you can, and call me if you can't."

"Alright." They lapsed into silence again, Heath wondering if he'd remembered everything he needed to tell Kyle. It was Kyle who broke the silence. "Once you're gone, will I ever see you again?" It was a good question.

"I don't know."

**AN: So, the way I see it this fic has three chapters to go. They could be a while though, I've got a decision to make. Happy ending or not so happy ending? Got any thoughts about it? PM me or leave a review… Thanks for reading :)**


	19. Chapter 19

It was all down to a phone call now. Brax had managed to get his hands on a mobile and even though prisons claimed to have cell phone blockers, Heath knew numerous criminal organisations were run from the inside. People liked money and screws were people too.

For days now they'd been packed and ready. The second that call came through they could grab their bags and go. Time was ticking. At the moment, Heath was only being a little weird. He wanted to talk to Bianca alone so he was watching out the window, waiting for Zac to leave the flat.

"What're you doing?" came Casey's voice from behind him.

"Waiting for Maguire to piss off," Heath said, sparing a quick glance for Casey before he went back to watching out the window. Seconds later he felt Casey's hands slide around his waist and his chin resting on Heath's shoulder. Heath needed to stay focused. "How's everything at the gym? I haven't been there much."

"All sorted, the boys are up to scratch." Heath could hear the smile in Casey's voice as he spoke. "It's worked out well actually, my irresponsible big brother has left me to do all the work so the boys have had to step up. He can be such a jerk sometimes you know..."

"I think ya might be enjoying this a bit too much," Heath said turning his head so he could see Casey's face. Casey's eyes shone with amusement.

"No more than you." Fair call, all this subterfuge was pretty exciting. Casey leaned in then and kissed Heath, but Heath couldn't let himself get caught up in this now. With difficulty he pulled away and turned his gaze towards the flat once more. Finally the door opened and Zac left. If Heath was a gentleman he would've given Bianca more time but he just didn't know how much of it he had left. It was a strategy of prison's to spring these transfers on inmates to prevent exactly the type of escape attempt Heath and Casey were planning.

"That's my cue," Heath said, extracting himself from Casey's embrace.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Casey asked. Heath knew he wasn't thrilled about the idea of bringing Bianca in on this but Heath was certain it was best.

"Yep," he nodded, before walking out the door. Casey didn't need to worry, Bianca wasn't gonna go to the cops, Ricky was her friend too.

Heath knocked on the door, Bianca answered and judging by the look on her face it wasn't him she was expecting to see.

"Heath?" she said, pulling her robe a little more tightly around herself.

"Hey babe."

"Babe? Really?" Heath shrugged.

"Just 'cause we aren't together anymore doesn't mean you're suddenly not hot." Bianca smiled and preened a little. "Can I come in?"

"Umm, sure," she said, stepping aside for him.

"Can we talk?"

"Can I have a shower first?" It wasn't really a question.

"I guess," he shrugged, Bianca was already pulling clothes out of the drawers.

"I just be five minutes." That made Heath smile, Bianca had never been ready in five minutes in her life.

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

"Shut up you," she said, smacking him in the head with some item of clothing.

"Oi!" he protested, making her laugh. "Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked, wanting to encourage her good mood.

"No," she said before disappearing into the bathroom. While she was having her fifteen minute long five-minute shower, Heath fixed some food, making enough for himself as well as Bianca. Finally she was done and he did have to admit the finished product was worth the extra time, she always looked a million bucks.

"Toast? Juice?" he offered, pushing the plate and a glass towards her.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing a piece of toast with Vegemite. They made small talk until the food was gone.

"I can trust you right babe?" She looked at him consideringly.

"Yes, we're still friends."

"I thought so." Heath was a little uncomfortable about his next words, but he needed her to agree to this. "You remember how much work Rocco was?" Bianca looked wary all of a sudden, crap, they'd been doing so well.

"Yes..."

"I just meant," Heath hurried on, "wasn't it so much better when we worked together?"

"What's this all about Heath?"

"I'm just thinking about Ricky and how hard it'll be for her."

"She has us, and Kyle and Casey, she's going to be okay."

"But it's not the same is it? Brax is the one who should be there."

"But he's not, you boys will do a great job, stop worrying." Heath didn't need to hear any more reasons not to do this.

"We're gonna bust him out Bianca."

"What?"

"We're gonna help him escape and go away somewhere so they can be a family."

"Who?"

"Me and Case."

"Heath you can't do this, they'll catch you. You've all got criminal records, they'll lock you up and throw away the key, then Ricky'll have no one."

"She'd have you, and Kyle, but it's not gonna happen-"

"This is crazy-"

"No it's not, it's all but sorted. We can do this." Something about the serious way he said it made Bianca stop and really consider it.

"You'd really do this from them?"

"Yes, and I was hoping you'd help."

"Me? What are you talking about? I can't..."

"Just hear me out babe, your part isn't dangerous, I just need you to throw the cops off the scent to give us some time."

"I can't Heath, how would I even do that?"

"Bianca, just calm down and listen." Heath reached down and took her hand in his. "You don't have to deal with the cops. All you have to do is drop us off somewhere and then bring my truck back here. The cops are going to figure out who's behind the escape pretty quick, we just need a head start. If they find my truck here, they won't know which direction to start looking."

"Does Kyle know about this? Can't he do it?"

"He does, but he needs to stay at the restaurant so he has a solid alibi."

"What about my alibi?"

"Get Maguire to lie for ya. He's done time and worked in prisons, he'll know what to say. I don't expect you to lie to him about this, I don't wanna cause trouble in your relationship, but if you can manage not mentioning it 'til it's done, it'd probably be best." Heath knew he was asking too much, but there was no one else. And he wanted Bianca to know she could go to Kyle, but he couldn't risk her having a sudden attack of conscience. By making her an accomplice he ensured her continued silence. "You in?"

"I don't know..."

"Don't ya reckon it's about time one kid from Summer Bay had a Mum and a Dad?" It was a tough point to argue.

"Fine," Bianca said warily, "for the baby." Heath didn't mind her reasoning, the important thing was she'd said yes. This was the last piece of the puzzle, and it had fallen into place.

"Thank-you," he said happily, giving her a hug and popping a kiss on her cheek, "I know it's a big ask." She gave him a resigned smile.

"There's just something about you Braxton's," she said. "No matter how many times you screw up or do the wrong thing, people want you to have your happy endings."

"What can I say?" Heath shrugged, "we can't help being this adorable."

"No," Bianca said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him, "I don't think you can."

"Now, one more thing," Heath said, he may as well strike while the iron was hot. "Will you give this to Mum for me?" He pulled the letter he'd written from his pocket. As much as he loved his mother, he didn't trust her not to do anything stupid and jeopardise their chances of pulling this off. He and Casey had made the effort to have dinner with her last night. She'd given Heath a hard time about breaking up with Bianca 'after everything he'd put her through when he'd dug his heels in an insisted on marrying that stuck-up hussy in the first place' and Casey had copped it too, for being a 'pushover' and 'letting that horrible boy of Danny's steal his girlfriend'. It was okay though, that was just their Mum.

"I dunno Heath. Committing a crime by helping you spring a convicted murderer from prison is one thing, but telling Cheryl her sons aren't coming back? Don't you think that's pushing it?"

"Hmm, I see your point," Heath mused, it didn't change things though. "But you know what she's like, I can't tell her. She's irrational and unpredictable, I can't let her ruin this." It was an awful thing to say about his mother, but it was true. Nothing, and Heath meant _nothing_, could get in the way of him being with Casey now.

"Something's different about you," Bianca observed.

"What'd ya mean?"

"The Heath Braxton I know would never say something like that about his mother..."

"I only said it 'cause it's true."

"I know you did," Bianca said approvingly, "you're more confident, more self-assured, it suits you." Was he? Yes, he realised Bianca was right, he was. For the first time in his life he knew _exactly_ what he wanted and he wasn't gonna let anything stand in his way.

"So you gonna do it?" Bianca still looked undecided. "It'll be okay," Heath assured her, "once she realises there's nothing she can do, she'll be proud of us for looking out for each other and sticking it to the law too." Bianca held her hand out for the letter.

"I don't doubt that."

**AN: Two chapters to go. I promise something will actually happen in the next one, though I am struggling with it so it could be a while. The good news is that the last chapter is all but done :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
